<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Magical World by Cove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514322">A Magical World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cove/pseuds/Cove'>Cove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cove/pseuds/Cove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be a collection of shipping stories in the same RPG-esc universe with the main two being Laverre and Commoner because they're my favorites. This started off as a commission from my cousin to so much more and I'm really happy with how it's gonna turn out -Cove</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/White (Pokemon Adventures), Crystal &amp; Gold (Pokemon Adventures), Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Red (Pokemon Adventures), Lack-Two | Blake &amp; Whi-Two | Whitley, Moon/Sun (Pokemon Adventures), Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Yellow, Platinum Berlitz/Diamond, X/Y | Yvonne Gabena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rough Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What even is the point?” A question I’ve been asking myself a lot recently. It’s just ever since my parents passed I can’t seem to figure out my point in this life… Maybe I don’t have one. There’s a knock on the door “hello?” There’s no one there “down ‘ere boy!” I look down to see some mole looking thing “A, who are you? B, what do you want?”</p><p>“Oh nothing that doesn’t matter, mind if I come in?”</p><p>“Fine” I open the door “so what’s yer name son?”</p><p>“X”</p><p>“Did I hear that right?”</p><p>“X that’s my name”</p><p>“Oh… Odd name but that doesn’t matter”</p><p>“Now why are you here and who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Marrisso I’ve been deployed to find someone worthy of defeating Dasharid”</p><p>“Dash-what-now?”</p><p>“Dash-ar-id the demon queen!”</p><p> </p><p>“Welp you’re in the wrong place… I can’t defeat myself let alone a demon queen”</p><p>“Well this is just a check don’t get yer hopes up!” He checks for a bit as the checks end he says “you’re the one”</p><p>“Yeah, is there more than one?”</p><p>“No the prophecy says one boy with black hair and blue-gray eyes will defeat the demon queen” he turns around “with the help of… Uh I… I don’t know”</p><p>“What about the paper?”</p><p>“Well… It got wet on the way” </p><p>“Don’t you remember it?”</p><p>“No, I have memory loss”</p><p>“Well I’m sure that’s really why the sent you to find me, even though this ‘prophecy’ is faker than my self confidence, they just wanted to get rid of you”</p><p>“It’s not!”</p><p>“Yeah whatever you say” I start to walk away as he grabs onto my leg “you’re the only one who can stop her!” I kick him off “no I’m not” I state “fine then. I’ll have to use force. Levitate!” I’m brought into the air “wh-what the!? What are you doing!?”</p><p>“You have to fight her so either you can stand against her or you can get levitated there! So choose your decision!” He explains as I fall to my face “so will you come with me?” He holds a stick out “what’s that stick have to do with this?”</p><p>“It’s a wand! It’s yer wand so don’t go complainin’!”</p><p>“No that’s a stick” he sighs “look I need you to understand, you can cast magic with a stick… But! You need a wand to cast more advanced spells! So… Are you gonna come or not?”</p><p>“Guess I don’t have a choice” I walk out and start to head towards the gate “whoa whoa whoa! Where do you think yer going lad!?”</p><p>“Leaving to defeat the demon queen. I thought that’s what I was supposed to be doing?””</p><p>“In that?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You think you can go out in a tunic? The monsters will eat you alive!”</p><p>“Well do you really think we’re gonna find some armor here?”</p><p>“Maybe yer right… Plus you don’t look like you got much coins as well”</p><p>“Hey! It’s hard to feed yourself without a job!”</p><p>“Well I guess you better get to work!” He shows me to a board “you know what this is?”</p><p>“Yeah it’s the bounty board”</p><p>“One of these bounty’s could get us some gear!”</p><p>“Well how are we supposed to defeat a monster?”</p><p>“Hm… Maybe we could find someone to help us take down the monsters and maybe join us?”</p><p>“Yeah sure I bet a ton of people would jump at the chance to fight the demon queen”</p><p>“You two lookin’ for a bounty hunter?” We look back, there’s a girl. She has short blonde hair wearing a red button tunic with gun holsters she looks up “so we got a deal?”</p><p>“X?” I’m stunned “OI! X! Snap out of it mun!” He gestures to me to lean down. I do “this girl looks real shady init?”</p><p>“She seems nice”</p><p>“You stun kid!” He slaps me “I think we can trust her” We stand up “so how much do you charge lady!?”</p><p>“Nothing, fighting monsters is good enough for me” she smirks “well then glad you could ‘elp us out!” We shake hands “Yvonne”</p><p>“X”</p><p>“I’ll see ya!” She grabs one and heads off “anything seem off to you about her?” Marrisso asks “no, why do you ask?”</p><p>“I don’t know she just had this accent to her”</p><p>“I thought it was just a normal accent like with northerners”</p><p>“I know but I’ve never heard one like that before… Wait I have”</p><p>“Oh, Where?”</p><p>“Pirates”</p><p>“Pirates?”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Oh… Wait, I just got finessed, didn't I?”</p><p>“Wait yeah you did”</p><p>“Wait… Where’s the wand!?”</p><p>“By the Gods! You’ll be hard to teach”</p><p>“If I don’t have that wand we’re done!”</p><p> </p><p>“And the king will have me head!” We run off avoiding attacks from monsters left and right “HEY! YOU SCAMMED ME!” She puts a black hat with a skull on “yar! Ye landlubbers didn’t see it comin’! And ‘ere’s your stick back!” She throws it off as it hits me in the head “y’know she kinda talks like you?”</p><p>“Flippin’ ‘ell mun yer too hard to deal with!” He hits me with the stick “ow!” I grab it “well let’s get back and settle down for the night” he says, we start walking back “halt! How goes there?”</p><p>“Calm down Pearl it’s just X. Come in”</p><p>“Thanks, Ruby” </p><p>“You down? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I just got scammed by a pirate”</p><p>“Happens to the best of us man” I walk through and go home. I sit on my bed and sigh “well what do we do now? She took all the money I had left on me”</p><p>“I dunno mun”</p><p>“So wait why didn’t Ruby question you?”</p><p>“I’m only visible to those I chose to be visible to”</p><p>“Hm… Interesting'' I lie down “I guess all we can do is get a good night's sleep”</p><p>“So, who’s Ruby, anyways?”</p><p>“Just a friend. He’s a guard for the town and the royal hunter”</p><p>“Why don’t we get him to get a bounty for us?”</p><p>“You’re right” we head out “hey Ruby”</p><p>“Hm, Oh hey X”</p><p>“Look could you help me out here?”</p><p>“Sure anything for a friend!”</p><p>“Tomorrow could you do a bounty and give us, er me the rewards?”</p><p>“Sure anything for a friend!”</p><p>“Thanks man” he smiles “no problem!” We leave and I go to sleep.</p><p>“Chirp! Chirp! Mun, it's time to get up!” I sit up and yawn “alright I’m up” we head out as I look outside my door there’s a bag “I got that bounty for you, Ruby”</p><p>“Well looks like our pal got us some coins!”</p><p>“Yeah” I pick up the bag and head out “well we can feed ourselves now!”</p><p>“And now we can get to the next town hopefully and buy some gear”</p><p>“Oh… Yeah and that, that too… But first! We’re gonna see what magic you wield” he grabs the wand “the power that’s within let it reveal to us!” His eyes light up after a few seconds he goes back to normal “y-you wield… Elemental!”</p><p>“Is that good?”</p><p>“There hasn’t been an elemental mage in three hundred years”</p><p>“Oh… So can you teach me spells?”</p><p>“I can teach you one spell that’s all your twig can handle! So I’ll teach you… Nature Blast”</p><p>“Alright”</p><p>“But first you have to sign your name into this ‘ere book”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“This is the Mage’s Companion a book that holds all the spells but the pages are missing the only one left is Nature Blast but to learn it you need to release the magic inside of you” I sign my name in it as the book glows and reveals the spell “Nature Blast” I nod I swing wand horizontally then short upward strokes while moving the wand to the right as it fires a green blast “hippy ho! You did it Mun!” </p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“Yes you did!” He jumps with joy “so now we go to the next kingdom?” He nods as we leave for the next place Sionf</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unusual Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walk farther down the road, battling a few monsters that don’t really put up much of a fight. But hey it’s experience “oi! Boy, anything feel off?”</p><p>“What do you mean? It’s just the Enchanted Forest?”</p><p>“I feel like someone’s watching us”</p><p>“It’s probably just your imagination, wait can you sense these things?”</p><p>“I can sense when something that’s a class is near”</p><p>“Class?”</p><p>“It’s time for another lesson!” He says, then begins to explain “a class is something that dictates what type of adventurer you are. For example your class is mage! You can cast spells and you can’t be any other class, you have to be that one!”</p><p>“But if you can sense classes then wouldn’t you sense everyone’s?”</p><p>“Good question, no! You must become an adventurer!”</p><p>“So how’d I become one?”</p><p>“Well you’re different since you’re the prophecy”</p><p>“Oh… So can you sense the class of people too?”</p><p>“Yes and let me see what I’m sensing” he closes his eyes for a bit “it’s a beast class”</p><p>“Beast?” </p><p>“A class given to those who act like monsters. I must be sensing one far away”</p><p>“So what other classes have we seen?”</p><p>“Well, the girl who scammed us was a sharpshooter, the guard with blonde hair was a spearman, and your friend Ruby was a hunter”</p><p>“Oh, well we’re here now”</p><p>“Hippy ho! We are!” We start to walk to the doors “halt! What business do you have here?”</p><p>“We’re- I’m just a traveler”</p><p>“Hm… Alright” they let us in as we look around “so where do you think they have the shop?”</p><p>“Well I’d say right next to us” I turn to the left “oh” we walk in “welcome how can I help you today?”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Ask her for clothing for a mage class lad!”</p><p>“D-do you have anything for the m-mage class?” </p><p>“Bloody ‘ell mate! Do you know how to talk to people?”</p><p>“I can’t be talking to you, people'll think I’m crazy!”</p><p>“Who are you talking to?”</p><p>“N-No one!” I say as she lays two things on the table a blue cloak with a weird stone that has some weird “S” shaped symbol “this is all I have” I grab it and put it around me “and we have this wand” I grab the wand as it starts changing colors she gasps “so how much is this?”</p><p>“I-It’s on the house” I walk out “what sorta screw she got loose init?”</p><p>“That’s kinda rude she just gave us free gear”</p><p>“Eh fair enough” we find our way to an inn and get a room.</p><p>“Oi! Laddie get up!” </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I heard someone knock on the door.” I walk over and open it there’s two people. One has indigo-blue hair color and golden eyes, she’s wearing a grey cloak with some sort of Amulet in the middle and holding a staff. Meanwhile there’s a guy standing next to her, he has a more serious look on his face. He’s wearing a tunic holding a large broadsword seems he can hardly hold it with the large shield he’s holding it’s and interesting design on it, it has yellow on the sides and a yellow part going down the middle with black dots plus there’s a column of red, blue, and gray dots on it. The shield is held in his left hand and the sword in his right “uh… Hello?”</p><p>“Are you X?”</p><p>“Yes I am. And you?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Diamond and she’s Platinum”</p><p>“Don’t mind him he’s a bit overprotective of me”</p><p>“You didn’t make me your guard for nothing”</p><p>“I guess you got me there” I reach for my wand “what do you want?”</p><p>“Well we want to join your team”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Well the shopkeeper went on a rampage around town about how the one from the prophecy came to her shop”</p><p>“So she went on a shout eh?” Marisso says “I can’t be talking to you right now!”</p><p>“Uh… Who?”</p><p>“N-Nothing” I say stuttering “well can we join your team?” I take a second to think “can you give me a second?” I ask, they nod I close the door “what should I do!?” I whisper to Marisso “well one’s a Guard and the other’s a Summoner” he says in thought “so? I don’t got much time here!?” I rush him “well Summoners have low defense but with a Guard they can protect them” he makes a decision “let them on” I open the door “I’ve debated with myself and I’ve decided that you can”</p><p>“Great let’s start right now” I kinda forgot it’s morning “okay!” Marisso follows behind “so now what about you?”</p><p>“Oh right they can’t see me!” I stop them “alright I need you to not freak out when you see this” they look confused “okay” Marisso shows himself “this is Marisso he’s been with me from the start” they look unfazed “hm if I’m correct this one has a specialty in Magic”</p><p>“You’re flippin’ right I do!”</p><p>“Impressive” he lets out a puff “I’m gettin’ more respect from this lady than I get from you!” He states “how am I supposed to know about the things in this world more than a Summoner!?” He looks for second. “Well, I guess you really are learning stuff” I let out a sigh. But I guess I can’t catch a break “so you are the ones Dasharid told me about” I look to see a large man with grey skin wearing a black cloak “Oi! It’s Lys!” </p><p>“Well well well we meet again Marisso”</p><p>“Hopefully for the last time!”</p><p>“How do you know each other?”</p><p>“Well I killed him already!” Marisso says mad “so is that why he looks like a zombie?” Diamond asks, Marisso nods “well I guess it’s my turn!” We get ready to fight “listen ‘ere X, Platinum, and Diamond! Lys uses a lot of throwing knives, make sure they don’t hit you coming back!” He advises “gotcha Marisso!” we get ready “go!” Platinum sends something at him to attack “hm interesting a Summoner would be a shame if I found a way to take you!”</p><p>“Oh and watch out for his possess ability!”</p><p>“Okay!” </p><p>“Nature Blast!” It fires as he looks like he took no damage “OI! X! It’s about time you learn that some enemies don’t take much damage from certain attacks! So I’ll teach you one that’ll send this zombie back to the grave!”</p><p>“Alright what is it!?”</p><p>“This fool is undead right!?”</p><p>“Yeah?” He laughs “well then what should stop him then?” I think for a second “well the polar opposite of death is life so a healing spell?” He jumps “atta boy! Now let me teach you the spell Healing Touch! A spell that can heal your allies, but is deadly to undead fools like this guy so just hold your wand out and cast the spell!” He hands me Mage’s Companion “with the power in this wand Healing Touch!” It fires as he’s launched back “you little brat!” He stands up and throws his knives. I run out of the way “Healing Touch!” He’s knocked down but still he isn’t dying “what’s going on!?”</p><p>“I don’t flippin’ know!”</p><p>“That for me to know and for you to die!” Something hits him. “A bullet?” Another fires as I look where it’s from “you!?”</p><p>“Course it’s me! Know anyone else who can fire shots like that!?” She jumps off her large ship “why are you helping us?”</p><p>“Cause this scurvy landlubber took my necklace!”</p><p>“Yvonne”</p><p>“Lys”</p><p>“Yvonne!”</p><p>“Lys!”</p><p>“Yvonnnnneeeeeee!”</p><p>“LYSSSSSSS!” </p><p>“Thanks for playing along!” he throws a knife hitting her “it was fun Marrisso but I’ll have to cut this death short!”</p><p>“Get! Back!.. Here” Yvonne falls to the ground “she’s out like a light!”</p><p>“That knife must’ve been laced with some sort of poison”</p><p>“C’mon we gotta help her”</p><p>“Even if she scammed us?” Marrisso scoffs “Marrisso!”</p><p>“Fine!” We lay her on the ground “Healing Touch!”</p><p>“Well I guess we wait now” I stare for a second “you two go I’m gonna stay here” they leave. I sit in silence, what if I can’t do this? What if I get these people hurt? Are they really willing to put their lives on the line? Maybe I should stop thinking about this stuff.</p><p>“Ugh” she moans, I look at her. This is the first time I’ve been able to see her up close, I hate to say this about a scamming pirate captain, but… She’s beautiful. She has long blonde hair, sparkling blue-gray eyes, she has a black pirate captain hat, but it’s laying by her, she has a red short-sleeve shirt with two gun holsters by it, and black boots. “Quit lookin’ at me up and down ye perv!” She shouts, I blush “s-sorry” I apologize, “why?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Why’d you save me?”</p><p>“Even if you scammed me. You helped us in that fight, and I couldn’t live with the loss of a person being my fault” she sighs, “hmpt well thanks. Now if you will excuse me I need to-” she goes to stand up “WHERE’S MY SHIP!?” She screams, “oh about that, Lys took it” She slams her fist on the ground “I’ll show him!” She says, “what’s your name?”</p><p>“X”</p><p>“Yvonne Gabena, but just call me Y, and I’ll be your fourth team member!”</p><p>“You won’t scam us right?”</p><p>“‘Course not! Look here’s my deal. I get my ship and my necklace back and you get a team member for some time. Sound like a deal?”</p><p>“Sure, welcome to the team Y, I’ll introduce you to Diamond and Platinum” I shake her hand as we both stand up “you really think ‘avin’ ‘er is a good idea?”</p><p>“It’s fine” I whisper as we walk towards our next location, The Steaming Sands</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>